


One Night Stand

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds out that Louisa is a virgin, so she fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Louisa kind of liked the way Alex was looking at her. Or one part of her liked it, anyway. The part of her that had her heart racing and her cheeks flushing and her panties growing damper.

“Are you a virgin?” asked Alex. Not the question Louisa had been expecting, but at least they were on the same wavelength.

“That’s kind of an outdated concept,” said Louisa. Alex smirked at her. “But yes, I am. I haven’t had sex before.”

“Ever touched yourself?” asked Alex, leaning closer. Louisa wondered if Alex could feel the heat from her cheeks like she could smell the alcohol on Alex’s breath.

“Touch me,” said Louisa, hoping that she didn’t sound too awkward. Alex grinned and reached for Louisa’s pants.

“Just what I wanted to hear,” said Alex. Louisa decided that Alex must have magic fingers, because they managed to unzip Louisa’s fly and get inside her panties in no time at all. Louisa moaned, moving her hips to grind her pussy against Alex’s fingers.

“Does it matter that I didn’t shave?” asked Louisa.

“Nah, you didn’t know this was going to happen,” said Alex. “That just means that you won’t get to be eaten out.” She pulled Louisa’s jeans and panties off and put them on the floor, then lifted her up from the couch. Alex walked over to the bed carrying Louisa, and then stopped to pull her tunic off.

“They are big,” said Louisa, blushing and trying not to stare.

“I don’t hide ‘em,” said Alex. “Now, do I have to fully undress you, or are you going to show me yours?” 

While Louisa was busy pulling her shirt off, Alex moved her fingers back to Louisa’s pussy and began to gently stroke. Louisa moaned, the fabric of her bra and shirt suddenly making her skin tingle. Maybe it was because it was her first time, or maybe Alex really did have magical fingers, but Louisa was sure that sex only felt this good in books or movies. Or porn.

Then again, the girl currently fingering her did have porn star proportions.

“Y’know what, I don’t care, I can just pick the hair out,” said Alex. She leaned down and started licking instead of fingering, making Louisa squirm and moan. Louisa had always wanted to be eaten out by a girl, and now she was. 

“You really know what a girl wants,” said Louisa, and then moaned again when Alex slipped her tongue in.

“Damn straight,” said Alex. She twisted her tongue a little as she moved it in and out, and Louisa arched her back and moaned louder. She decided not to ask where Alex had learned her techniques, because that would definitely ruin the mood. All that mattered was that she was good at moving her tongue in and out and around, and sometimes flicking her clit with it.

“Do that flicking thing again,” said Louisa, and almost screamed when Alex complied. She heard Alex moan, and looked down to find that Alex had her hand down her pants. Louisa would have felt bad about not being able to reciprocate if she wasn’t too busy feeling good from what Alex was doing with her fingers now.

Alex was also a little nervous, but mostly because Louisa wasn’t supposed to know about the magic part yet. She hoped that Louisa wouldn’t notice or mind the sparks that were surely forming on her fingertips. She still had to train herself to not release her powers when she came, but it was damn tricky. Like trying to stop a flood with just one stick.

Thinking about that mental image brought on the memory of an old experiment that had met with explosive results. But in a good way. Alex moaned as her magic stimulated her further, feeling that her other fingers were having the same reaction on Louisa. As long as the lights didn’t flicker, she’d probably be okay. Even if she had to leave herself unsatisfied.

Actually, screw it. Screw everything. If she was going to have a drunken one night stand with her new friend, it was going to be a damn good one. Alex felt her body react to the surge in her magic, and she just hoped that Louisa wouldn’t notice the glowing.

But the girl under her was glowing too in Alex’s magic sight as she moaned louder. It was a strange magic, both ancient and new at the same time. But now was so not the time to be pondering that. Not when Louisa was moaning louder and moving her hips and then stiffening as she came with a cry of Alex’s name.

Alex reached her own climax while Louisa was busy coming down from her orgasm, and the lights flickering didn’t matter anyway because Louisa’s eyes were closed.

“Holy fuck,” said Louisa as she lay there panting. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Alex lying beside her and looking at her.

“Now you’re not a virgin anymore,” said Alex. She trailed her fingers down Louisa’s skin, smiling at the feeling of her trembling.

“You must have magic fingers or something,” said Louisa. Alex tried not to show her surprise.

“Was I that good?” asked Alex.

“You were incredible,” said Louisa. She glanced at Alex’s bare chest so close to her, and her fingers twitched.

“It’s still a one night stand until we fall asleep,” said Alex. Louisa blushed and cupped Alex’s breast in her hand, brushing her thumb over the nipple and making Alex shiver. Alex trailed her fingers down Louisa’s stomach and back to her pussy, stroking through the wet folds and making her moan and move her hips with Alex’s hand. Now that the initial sexual tension was out of the way, the fun exploration could begin.


End file.
